


星辰

by shunziqing



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin把Thor丢下凡时出了点儿差错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go again

这几乎变成了固定模式。  
  
X教授和万磁王在一片废墟中对峙着，情势紧张，一触即发。  
  
“Erik，你不能杀死那些人。”教授指着身后被他的能力催眠的普通人类说道，他们身在亚利桑那州某个秘密军事基地中——曾经的，秘密军事基地，现在已经 在万磁王的怒火下变为一座废墟。他们的目的相同，都是解救被囚禁在此的变种人，只不过被怒火驱动的万磁王在毁掉整栋建筑后仍不满足，“我会抹去他们的记 忆，Erik，他们什么也不会记得。”  
  
“你亲眼见到了他们对我们的族人做了些什么，Charles，怎么还能包庇他们？！”  
  
“他们只是出于对未知的恐惧，别再给他们恐惧的理由，Erik。”  
  
“他们*理应*畏惧我们。不反抗只会让他们认为我们软弱。”  
  
“可是杀戮从来不是解决问题的方法。”  
  
“别跟我说教！Charles，我不是你那帮见鬼的学生！”  
  
“Erik……”  
  
“Charles。”  
  
刚刚被解救出来的变种人之一，同时也是惟一一个选择站在X教授一边的Logan把一根不知从谁身上摸来的雪茄插进嘴里：“他俩总是这样么？”他挑着眉问。  
  
Alex拍拍他肩膀：“欢迎入伙。”  
  
在他们对方阵营中，Emma Frost在无聊地打量自己的手指甲，Raven一脸“拜托，你们俩又来了”的表情，Riptide神游天外，Azazel正在把其他解救出的变种人转移出这里。  
  
“你知道对于孩子们来说最痛苦的是什么？”Sean说道，“不是家长离异，而是家长离异了还藕断丝连。”  
  
此时，教授与老万已经进行到（含情脉脉地）互射眼刀的阶段，孩子们都各自准备收拾东西走人时，一道闪电从天而降，落在两人之间。  
  
“Charles！”  
  
旋风平地而起，卷起的沙石伴着天上的乌云和诡异的极光，让人难以睁眼。Erik挥手，利落地将Charles的轮椅退出暴风圈之外，自己却被困住，寸步难行。  
  
 _Azazel，带他们离开这里！_  
  
风沙中，Charles勉强看到对面闪过红光，知道Erik他们已经离开，一颗心才慢慢放下来。  
  
没过多久，旋风止住，一切恢复正常，而他们面前的风眼处，赫然躺着一个人。  
  
  
***  
  
  
说实话，Thor讨厌用Bifrost旅行，那让他觉得自己被拆分开又重新拼凑回去，而当他被老爹强行丢进彩虹桥时，这种感觉更甚。  
  
他晃晃脑袋，站起身来，把身体奇怪的不平衡感归罪于Bifrost，同时忽视周围几个震惊的凡人，凡人，没错，父亲把他丢到了Midgard。Thor气极了，从来没有人——即使是Allfather本人——这样对待过他。  
  
“父亲！”他朝天大喊，但冲出口的并不是他自己雄浑的嗓音，而是有些……清脆。Thor怔住了，然后他意识到身上的衣服似乎偏大，他低下头，难以置信地看着胸前多出来的两坨肉，手指白嫩而纤细，他都不敢去想两腿之间发生了什么……  
  
“不，不不不不……你干了什么？！你这老疯子！！！让我回去！！Heimdall！打开彩虹桥！”  
  
“嘿，小姐，你磕到头了么？”偏偏这时一个嘴里叼着东西（雪茄）的凡人不识相地来招惹他，Thor想都没想直接挥拳过去。  
  
他清楚地听到对方的鼻骨在自己拳下断裂的声音，但那人只是晃了晃头，说：“这可不怎么淑女。”然后他就被掀翻在地。  
  
也许Thor应该重新评估凡人的战力，因为这一个显然并不赖，但是他是身经百战的Odin之子，即使身体的变化让他的力量有所减弱，他依然逐渐占了上风，就在他将要再次打断对方的鼻梁时，脖子后面突然传来一阵刺痛，而后眼前一片黑暗。  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Hank！”Charles责备地叫道。  
  
蓝色的野兽拿着麻醉，表情无辜：“从守卫那拿的，我检查过了，不会对人体产生伤害。”  
  
Alex和Sean推着Charles小心翼翼地靠近Logan和晕倒在他怀里的女人。如果光看外表，耀眼的金发、白皙的肌肤和完美的长相绝对可以让她称得上大美女，但凡是见识过刚才她打斗时凶狠劲儿的人，都会在接近她前三思而行。  
  
Logan虽说是温香软玉满怀，但脸上还未干的血迹让他没心情享受，他暴躁地问：“这女人从哪掉下来的？”  
  
Sean耸耸肩：“起码，这回有了点儿新鲜的。”  
  
  



	2. Like a fallen star

Moira觉得自己有必要再次提醒Charles不要随便捡奇怪的东西回家，不过理论上来上讲，这并不是她的家，所以——  
  
“她不是什么奇怪的东西，Moira。”  
  
哦，而且当然Charles在读她的想法。  
  
“说真的Charles？她自称Thor Odinson。”  
  
“……OK，好吧，也许有那么一点儿奇怪。但是她很特别，Moira，我读不到她的想法。”  
  
“你真的需要*读*她的想法么？”Moira指指厨房。  
  
自称Thor的女人穿着Raven留下的T恤和牛仔裤，大大咧咧地站在厨房里，她中等身量，在女人该柔软的地方都柔软，可给人的感觉却像是她穿着金光闪闪的盔甲，无人能敌的样子，好像她生来就是天上最亮的一颗星子，理应得到众人的敬畏与仰望。  
  
此时此刻，Thor（让我们暂且就这样叫她）正疑惑地盯着冰箱：“这是什么？”她质问道。  
  
Hank从流理台前抬头，迟疑了一下：“那是……冰箱，防止食物变坏的。”  
  
Thor扭头：“你是蓝色的。”  
  
“……那又怎么样？！”呲牙。  
  
完全没有踩了别人痛脚自觉的金发妞耸耸肩，宣布：“我需要食物。”好像这么说就会有侍女端着大盘的酒肉送到她面前。  
  
Charles轻咳一声：“不，不，我真的不需要读她的想法。不过无论如何，这值得我们研究。”  
  
“你觉得她是个变种人？”  
  
“要么是变种人，要么她就真的是雷神索尔、奥丁之子。”  
  
“或者，她是个撞坏了脑袋的疯子。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
对Charles来说，夜晚是最难熬的。  
  
即使当他扩大自己的能力范围，当他感受着别人的情感，被别人的思绪包围的时候，他仍然觉得孤独。他的床又大又冷，房间过分空旷安静，而他总不自觉地看向壁炉边另一张空着的椅子，总忍不住把思绪伸向脑中那个空白的角落。  
  
Charles没准备好面对这个，不，事实是，他没准备好面对任何这些：暴露自己的能力、同政府合作、领导一支队伍、拯救世界、瘫痪、遇到Erik、失去 Erik，他并没准备好做一个变种人学校的负责人，当他们的心灵支柱——看在老天的份上他才二十九岁！可现实把他放在了这个位置，在轮椅里扮演着智者的角 色，并缓慢地失去他宝贵的头发……  
  
也许他应该趁发量还没有变得太过令人尴尬时把他们剃掉，Charles无意识地摸着自己的头发——  
  
“你的头发挺好的，Charles。”  
  
壁炉边的教授顿了顿，然后转过轮椅面对窗边的人：“你知道，Erik，总有一天Azazeal会怨恨你把他当计程车使唤的。”  
  
Erik耸耸肩，慢慢接近坐在轮椅里的人：“眼下他比较恼火你进到他脑袋里教他做事。”  
  
“我不想看到你出事，Erik，”Charles仰头看着站在自己身前的男人，他的头盔在昏黄的灯光下闪着幽暗的光，“而如果你再这样我行我素，早晚会被我的学生们抓住的。”  
  
“哦？你把他们教得那么厉害吗？”Erik嘲讽地挑起眉毛，然后又缓和下神色，他伸手轻触教授的脸颊，“我需要确定你没事，Charles。”  
  
Charles摊了摊手，笑道：“现在你看到了，我没事。”  
  
Erik没有答话，他单膝跪在Charles腿边，捧着他的脸，倾身吻住他的嘴唇。  
  
Charles紧紧闭起双眼，头盔的边角硌进他的脸颊里，但他攥住Erik的衣领，想把他拉得更近些，再近些。  
  
但他们终究得分开。  
  
“Erik……”Charles贴着他湿润的嘴唇低喃，“你会与我对抗么？如果今天没有被打断，如果我们都不再退让，你会与我对抗么？”  
  
“Charles，”Erik将一缕落到Charles眼前的头发拨开，“别问这种问题。”  
  
但他们都知道，这是一把悬在他们头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，随时可能坠落。  
  
  
***  
  
  
哄得Thor同意帮忙训练学员们的搏击术并不难，Charles怀疑就算自己不答应尝试用Cerebro寻找她的锤子（Jesus Christ！）她也会欣然应允。  
  
但无论如何，有一个问题是教授所没有料到的，所谓的学员们是指两个青春期的小年轻和一只半野兽，而Thor是——呃，Thor。  
  
Sean是第一个得以与Thor切磋技艺的人。半分钟后，他仰着头，捏着滴血的鼻子跑出了训练室。  
  
Thor有些担心：“我的锁臂太用力了么？”  
  
“不，是你的——”胸部太大了，Alex说不出口，“——对，没错。”  
  
之后的训练因为Alex不慎造成的火灾而中断，训练室需要重新装修，于是训练只能改天继续。与此同时，Hank全程都把自己锁在实验室里，拒绝离开一步。  
  
晚饭后，Logan冲男孩们挤挤眼，比了个‘看我的’的手势，自诩潇洒地挡在了Thor面前：“嘿美女，想要重赛一场吗？”他挥了挥拳头。  
  
Thor蓝得惊人的眼睛里燃起了好战的火焰：“走，”她一口应允，“作为一个凡人，你打架还不赖。”  
  
Logan炫耀地朝张口结舌的男孩们微笑，一边搭上了Thor的肩膀，被搭的那个却好像习惯了一样对此无知无觉。  
  
“我可以向你展示一下我的*其他*长处……”  
  
  
第二天，Alex和Sean一早就在厨房里等着了。  
  
Logan一进来，他们就异口同声地问：“怎么样？？”  
  
Logan一屁股坐进椅子里，疲惫地出了口气：“我差点没死了。”  
  
“有那么好？！”Sean尖声道。  
  
“不，字面意义上的。我觉得到现在我还有一根肋骨没长好。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
以下为Thor和Loki的一段心灵通讯：  
  
 _哥哥，你还好吗？_  
  
Loki，我得找到我的锤子，我得回到Asgard。  
  
Thor？你的声音怎么了？等等，让我看看……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
LOKI！！不许再笑了！！！  
  
……噢，我的天哪！父亲怎么会——怪不得Heimdall这几天都是一副便秘脸，Sif看到了你也会嫉妒的——噗哈哈哈哈哈……  
  
Loki！你等着！  
  
……  
  
  
Thor到地球后和Loki的第一次心灵通讯因为Loki笑到岔气而被迫中断。  
  



	3. Children of blue

  
“要下雨了。”  
  
黑发青年眯起眼睛，仰头看着天空。  
  
加利福尼亚的海滩烈日当头，天上连一丝云彩也无，海浪一下一下拍击着沙滩，身着泳装的人们到处都是，唯一与这场景格格不入的，就是站在路肩上的黑发青年。 他穿着黑色衬衫和熨烫平整的西装裤，头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，露出光滑洁白的额头，在这阳光猛烈的正午十分也仍然不见一丝汗意。  
  
Alice疑惑地抬起头，从她躺在沙滩上的角度，只能看到青年下巴的尖角和喉咙处苍白的肌肤：“抱歉，你说什么？”  
  
那人低头，翡翠色的绿眼直直注视着她：“我说，要下雨了，Raven。”  
  
最后一个音节还未结束，第一滴雨水就落在了Alice的鼻尖。顷刻间，乌云遮日，大雨倾盆，人们纷纷咒骂着叫嚷着收拾起自己的物品找地方避雨，前一刻还热热闹闹的海滩瞬时变得荒凉冷清，只剩下Alice和那青年，还有为数不多的零星游客。  
  
Alice戒备地站起身，雨点落在她裸露的肌肤上，冰凉且带着些微的疼痛，可她注意到，站在两米外的绿眼青年浑身上下却没有沾湿一处：“你是什么人？”她问。  
  
“不，”青年温柔地撩起一缕她被雨淋湿的褐色长发，“你该问的问题是，*你*是什么人，Raven？为什么要穿着别人的样貌？为什么要隐藏自己的真实颜色？”  
  
Alice——不，现在是Raven了，蓝色的Raven发现自己似乎被那双绿眼睛迷惑住了，她轻轻道：“我喜欢海滩，可这个样子的话，会被人当成怪物。”  
  
黑发青年难以察觉地顿了顿，他垂下眼睑，睫毛在颧骨上投下阴影：“胡说，”他微微挑起嘴角，打了个响指，“我们都是大海的孩子，Raven。你看，他们和你又有什么不同？”  
  
Raven抬眼，发现触目所及之处所有人都变成了蓝色。她震惊地捂住嘴：“我的老天！你怎么做到的？！”  
  
“啊，魔术师从来不会透露他的秘密。”长相英俊的黑发青年低头轻吻Raven蓝色的手指，“现在，Raven，我的蠢姐姐弄丢了一件对她来说很重要的物品，听说你认识一个可以找到任何东西人……”  
  
  
***  
  
  
这是一片冰原，刺骨的寒风裹挟着冰粒刮过白色的苍凉大地。  
  
Loki像一道暗影在凹凸不平的冰凌间穿行，冷风对他并没有丝毫影响。怪不得X教授的Cerebro没有能找到任何线索，因为在这北极圈内的冰川之上，雷神之锤自坠落之后就没有被人发现。  
  
巨大的冰筑陨石坑出现在面前，而坑底裸露的黑色岩石上，嵌着的正是那铅色的锤子。  
  
 _凡是找到这把锤子的人，只要他能配得上这神物，他就会拥有索尔的神力。_  
  
锤柄光滑而温热，似乎仍然带着Thor掌心的温度。Loki记得自己的哥哥有多喜爱它，几乎寸步不离，连睡觉时都要放在床头。而他则从未拿起过神锤，以前不能，现在还是不能。  
  
 _配得上吗？_  
  
Loki松下劲儿，苦涩地哈哈笑出声来：“……我从未得过一丝机会，是吗父亲！？”  
  
从幼年至今，Loki总是觉得格格不入，现在他知道为什么了，因为他从来就不是他们中的一员！他从来没有被真正接受过，也许除了母亲和……Thor。哦Thor，他的蠢哥哥，敌友都分不清楚的笨哥哥，如果看到了他的真实样貌又会作何反应？  
  
Loki看着自己在极寒中隐隐透出蓝色的双手。  
  
 _Laufey之子。_  
  
“不。”  
  
 _我只想保护你，不被真相所伤。_  
  
“一派谎言。”  
  
 _通过你，给两国带来和平。_  
  
“啊——”Loki挥出双臂，巨大的魔法冲力毁坏了陨石坑四周的冰壁，碎冰翻滚而下，掩埋住了坑底，和坑底的雷神之锤。  
  
而Loki已经不见了踪影。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik Lehnsherr正在经历一场头痛。  
  
他们目前处在加利福尼亚州的一个海边小镇，‘借住’在一所空置的海滨别墅里，只是呆在那，因为他们需要避避风头，而且Raven喜欢海边。  
  
所以当他开车从杂货店回住处的时候，他没有料到街上所有的汽车都会突然变成小丑冰激凌车，还都播放着吵人的音乐。他猜这可能是某个变种人所为，但他不是特别确定真的存在这种能力，而Emma表示她什么也没感应到。  
  
最保险的做法是他们尽快离开这个城市，他大步走进他们的临时居所——门在他面前自动开启，直接进了Raven的房间：“Raven，收拾东西，我们——”  
  
他突然住口。Raven，一副她最初时金发的样子，正和一个美艳的黑发女子窝在窗边的双人沙发里窃窃私语。那个黑发女子的样子，让Erik有一种说不出来的熟悉感。  
  
直到她转过头，用那双翡翠色的绿眼睛看过来，Erik才认出：“Loki？！”  
  
上帝知道Erik恨变形者，他也恨幻象师。  
  
“是*你*把所有汽车给变成了冰激凌车么？”Erik觉得他的怒气正在飙升，几天前当Loki找到他表明需要他阵营中一名变种人的帮助时Erik并没有拒绝，因为此人的能力显然非常强大，但他没有料到这人是如此鲁莽和疯狂，“Raven，让我们单独待一会。”  
  
变回了蓝色的魔型女小心翼翼地离开了房间，只剩下Loki，懒散地斜倚在沙发里。他女性的样貌其实并没有太大改变，只是原本男性具棱角的地方变得圆润了， 头发变长垂在胸前，身体显出了微妙的曲线，她开口，声音仍然低沉沙哑：“别那么生气，Erik，这个小镇太无聊，正需要一些活力。”  
  
“我们在避风头，Loki！不需要吸引不必要的注意力！”  
  
Loki眯起眼，从沙发里起身：“你在逃避谁？”她嘶声问，像极了一只在你耳边吐信的蛇，“不可能是政府，因为政府没可能抓得到你们——啊，是*他*。”  
  
下一秒，Erik发现他面对着一个Charles Xavier，和他记忆中一模一样的，穿着白衬衫和灰色西装，蓝眼中的神情似笑非笑，好像他该死的*什么都知道*。  
  
“他是你心中的魔鬼，对么？”‘Charles’说道，“你渴望他，却无法得到他。你不能为了他放弃自己的理想，因为你的本能是生存，不是奉献——”  
  
冰冷的愤怒占据了Erik的心思：“你怎么敢？！”他低吼，铁制的椅腿扭曲着，卷上了Loki的手臂和脖子，但Loki只是眨眨眼睛，变成了一只黑猫，轻盈地落地。  
  
 _这行不通的，你知道。_ 黑猫优雅地扬着尾巴，绕着Erik打转，绿眼睛闪着荧荧的光， _你和他。你们要么当朋友，要么做敌人。没有中间路可走。_  
  
然后它跳上沙发，盘起尾巴，变回了Loki——原始的，男性Loki，依旧懒散地倚着沙发，似笑非笑地看着他。  
  
Erik放弃了能力，直接上前一步，攥住黑发青年的喉咙：“对于我和Charles的关系，你什么也不了解！所以*别*多管闲事！”他咬牙道，“还有，永远永远不许再用那张脸！”  
  
说完，就旋风一般离开了屋子。  
  
Loki垂下眼睫，虽然屋里空无一人，却还是不愿将眼中的情绪流露出来。他的喉咙处，苍白的肌肤上有红色的指印正在慢慢消退。  
  
半响，当指痕全部褪去不留一点痕迹时，他起身走到窗边，推开窗户，变成一只大鸟，飞了出去。  
  
  



	4. The day after tomorrow

  
Thor躺在草地上，仰望着繁星闪耀的夜空。那些光芒，经过了亿万年的旅行，终于抵达地球，其中有没有一颗是Thor所寻找的家乡，那个她也许再也回不去的地方，诸神的国度，仙宫阿斯加德。  
  
一只猫头鹰落在旁边的树杈上，目不转睛地盯着Thor看，脑袋几乎歪成水平。  
  
“找到我的锤子了么，Loki？”Thor问。  
  
猫头鹰从树上展翅而下，落在地上化为一袭黑衣的Loki：“别太心急，我亲爱的姐姐，”他嘴角带着狡诈的笑意，“这是个幅员广阔的星球，找东西并不是我的特长。”  
  
Thor坐起身，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“别那么叫我。”  
  
“Thor。”Loki从善如流地改口，他侧身坐到老哥旁边，伸手轻柔地把那些到处飞扬的金色长发拢起来，慢慢编成一条辫子。  
  
Thor任由弟弟摆弄，好像这种等级的亲密对他们来说只是家常便饭。她把手臂架在屈起的膝盖上，闷闷地问：“父亲还在生气？”  
  
“他刚刚流放了他最喜爱的儿子，” _唯一的儿子_ ，他在心里想，“继承人，我想他老人家理应气上一阵子。”  
  
Thor没有答话，Loki变出一条粉红色缎带，在她的发尾系成一个蝴蝶结：“是我不对，Thor。我不该说那番话，让你产生了去Jotunheim念头。”  
  
“不，是我做的决定，我承担后果。”Thor顿了顿，“也许，我不应该……”  
  
Loki在系头绳的手停住了，他扳过Thor的肩膀：“你在说你错了吗？！”他惊异地道，“你*从不*承认错误！”  
  
Thor显得有些尴尬：“呃，事情会改变，Loki，也许我应该多想想再行动。”  
  
“是你自己说不反抗会让我们显得软弱，应该让霜巨人们得到些教训！”  
  
“可父亲说——”  
  
“去他的父亲说！”Loki猛地站起来，他怒不可遏， _你怎能改变，Thor？只有你不行，只有你不行。_ “你从什么时候开始听从父亲的话了？！噢，Odin把你流放了，于是你就被吓得变成了乖乖听话的好孩子？！什么把你变得如此软弱，Thor？是这副身体吗？哈，外表变成了女的，连内心都变成娘们儿了？！”  
  
Thor勃然大怒，她朝Loki冲去，推搡着他的胸口，怒吼：“认清你自己的位置！Loki！”  
  
Loki一把抓住Thor的手腕，扭到身后，将她困在自己怀中。如果Thor还是原来的身体，Loki绝没机会这样做，但现在雷神也只是凡人之躯，甚至身 形比Loki还要弱小：“那么，是在哪儿呢，Thor？”他贴着Thor的脸颊嘶声说，“你的影子？你身后的跟班？父亲总是更喜欢你，他永远都会更喜欢 你！” _而现在我知道为什么了。_  
  
Thor被弟弟罕见的强势爆发震住了，甚至都忘了挣扎：“Loki……？”她睁大了眼，在那双蔚蓝色的眸子里，Loki能看到自己的倒影。他从来都不想跟 Thor争，他可以把一切都让给Thor，反正Thor感兴趣的他都不怎么在意，但他痛恨别人因此而认为他弱小、不够资格。  
  
他松开手，转身欲走。Thor拉住了他的手腕：“Loki，你还好吗？”  
  
 _不。_  
  
Thor的身体在他怀里，柔软而温暖。  
  
 _如果你知道我是什么人，就会不要我了。_  
  
她的嘴唇带着甜味。  
  
 _别离开我。_  
  
“我没事，老哥，担心你自己吧。”  
  
 _别离开我。_  
  
Loki松开Thor，消失在她眼前。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thor从厨房门回到大宅的时候，那里发现已经有人在了。  
  
X教授，Charles Xavier坐在轮椅里，正在桌边喝茶：“啊，Thor。睡不着？我也是。”他朝她举举杯子，“来一杯茶？”  
  
“我宁愿喝酒。”Thor嘟囔。  
  
Charles狡猾地咧开嘴：“我说茶，其实是——”他从手边柜橱里拿出一瓶白兰地，倒了足有半杯，然后兑上红茶，推到Thor面前，“刚才在院子里，有人和你在一起？”他不经心地问。  
  
“你怎么……”  
  
“我能感觉到他，不是具体的思想，而是一团纠结矛盾的情感。”  
  
“Loki，我弟弟。”Thor灌下一大口加酒的茶，这里的酒当然没有仙宫的好喝，但起码够烈。  
  
“……你有一个弟弟叫Loki？”  
  
Thor点头。  
  
“现在我有点不知道究竟是谁疯了。”Charles对着自己的茶杯小声说。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“不，没什么。抱歉不能尽快帮你找到锤子，我想那对你很重要？”  
  
“雷神之锤（别让我拼那个名字我读都读不出来）保有我的所有能力，”Thor在桌上握紧了双手，“没有它我什么都不是。”  
  
“你这样说的话，我的朋友，那就错了。”Charles放下茶杯，“能力并不能成就我们，它只能让我们变得更强，重要的不是我们*能*做什么，而是我们*应该*做什么。”  
  
“你听起来像我父亲。”  
  
“我猜你父亲是Odin？”Charles笑道。  
  
Thor郑重其事地点头，她看向窗外：“他认为我自大、鲁莽、残酷，没有资格领导我的人民。我带领我的伙伴们经历了无数次战争、冒险，打败无数敌人，而他依然认为我不够好。”  
  
“啊，对于我来说，做一个领导者最令人恐惧的一点是：你清楚地知道跟随你的人明白你极可能将他们带入绝路，却依然会至死追随你。”  
  
Thor回头，望进Charles淡蓝色的眸子里，轻声问：“那我们怎么办？”  
  
“我们变得更好，Thor。”依旧年轻的教授此时显得苍老，眼中是经历过战争、背叛与失去的伤痛，“我们变得更好，不叫他们失望。”Charles答道。  
  
  
  
  
  
【TBC】  
——————  
本章未完

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年6月19日开坑。


End file.
